


Addiction

by clgfanfic



Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens can get addictions, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Green Floating Weirdness #6 under the pen name Angelica Cooper-Smith.

_"There is no answer."_

 

          "Comrade, have you reached a decision on what we should do?"

          The scientist shook his head, unwilling to meet the military leader's concerned eye.  "The situation is completely out of control, Commander.  We should have seen the warning signs long before now."

          "That does not tell us what action to take.  It has happened," the alien military leader grumbled, "and we must act."

          "Come, Commander, I will show you how far it has disintegrated."

          The two Mor'taxans skulked along one of the underground tunnels leading to the main chamber where the Advocates oversaw the conquest of the planet – a conquest that was stalled.

          "We must do something, Scientist," the commander whispered.  "Before long the drones will be completely helpless.  We have been without counsel for too long now."

          The scientist let out a long sigh.  "You are right, Commander.  I had hoped to avoid drastic measures, but I fear there is no alternative."  There was fear in the scientist's voice.  "It amazes me that these humans have come so close to defeating us, without ever engaging us in battle."

          "But they will defeat us if you cannot find a way to reverse this addiction," the commander spat disgustedly.

          "Yes, I know," the scientist snapped.  "But if the exposure has been too great, the shock of withdrawal might destroy them."

          The pair stopped, hiding in the shadows of the tunnel entrance where it opened into the Advocate's chamber.  Above them they could see their leaders, standing as they had been for several days.

          "They recognized the danger, but they did not heed their own counsel," the scientist whispered.

          The commander nodded.  "What do we do?"

          "We must terminate the source of the addiction."

          The commander's eye widened.  "Terminate?"  He took a step back.  "There must be another way, Comrade.  You can see the depth to which they have been absorbed."

          "Yes, but there is no other way."

          With a bellowing sigh, the commander nodded his agreement.  "It is a great risk we take," he said softly.  "The Council will not be pleased if we are responsible for their destruction."

          "The Council will understand," the scientist countered.  "They know that the conquest of the planet is our mission, and the Advocates cannot longer carry out that mission – in their present condition.  We will cure them, or destroy them."

          "But if there are not three among us who can take their place, we will be without counsel and we will fail."

          "Have faith, Commander."

          The military leader watched as the scientist waddled off to carry out his cure.  The voice of one of the Advocates drew his attention back to the three.

          "We are as one," the female said peevishly.  "We should observe as one."

          "Shhh," the older male said, peering intently at the images passing before his eye.  "Why do I like this?" he asked.

          "I do not know, but I like it, too,"  the younger male said, edging closer to the elder's screen.

          "Why do you keep repeating that question?" the female asked.  "There is no answer."

          The commander watched the bank of television screens go blank.  The three Advocates stiffened, the three fingers on their three hands splaying in shock.

          After several long seconds, the alien leaders collapsed into three heaps, melting before the horrified eye of the commander.

          "They were right," the commander whispered to the scientist as he rejoined the militarist in the suddenly cold gloom of the underground nuclear test cavern.  "Exposure to the human's television softens the brain.  We are doomed.  How can we hope to win against such an insidious weapon?"

          The scientist shook his head sadly.  "I do not know, Commander.  I do not know."


End file.
